


Bound To You

by QueenCurphy



Series: A series of naughty Norman Reedus imagines [1]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus Imagine, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Voyeurism, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/pseuds/QueenCurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a sight to behold, and you truly believe you'd never ever get bored of looking at his beauty.</p><p>"Do you want your reward now baby?" Your hands run up the length between knee and crotch, fingernails scraping lightly against his flesh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound To You

**Author's Note:**

> This series of shorts will be Norman Reedus imagines, with maybe the odd Sean Patrick Flanery thrown in!

He doesn't pray much, he's a man of split belief; unsure of what he believes to be real. 

He knows, however, that this moment right now is as real as it gets. 

His hands are large, fingers slim and short, his knuckles protrude under his pale, rough skin. The lace winds around his arms and ties securely at his wrists, keeping his hands together in prayer below his chin; this is how you like to see him, vulnerable and stripped from freedom. He's all yours, and the best part is he is always willing. To see him naked and bound before you sends streams of lustful toxic through your veins, he looks like a caged animal; a wild lion restrained and captivated.

"So beautiful." You whisper hoarsely, stepping closer to his crouched form.

He's on his knees, muscular back arched and head bowed atop of his broad shoulders. His hair is getting too long, hanging over his face to hide his left eye, the right one watches you with intensity through thick lashes; that look makes knots in your stomach. 

"Look up at me." You demand softly, standing over him.

He appears so small below you, but when he's untied and pressing you into the mattress, it's another story altogether. His chin rises, mouth hanging slack, he doesn't utter a word, he just stares into your eyes; into your soul.

"Good boy." You smile darkly, slowly lowering to your knees opposite him.

He's a sight to behold, and you truly believe you'd never ever get bored of looking at his beauty.

"Do you want your reward now baby?" Your hands run up the length between knee and crotch, fingernails scraping lightly against his flesh.

He nods silently, tongue darting out to swiftly wet his bottom lip.

Crawling to him, you duck beneath his bound hands, weaving your head through the gap between arms and heaving chest; legs straddling his lap, your wetness so close to his heat that you can feel the overwhelming burn.

You place your lips gingerly against his, breathing into his mouth as you murmur sweetly;

"So well behaved. You didn't release one drop did you? Watching me fuck my own fingers, calling out your name."

You grind forwards, sliding your wet core over his rock hard cock and it feels electric.

"Now you get your turn baby."

You push on your knees, shifting your hips so when you sit back down, he slips into you easily and fills you completely. He lets out a long, drawn hiss of approval, face burying between your breasts. You enjoy the slow build, the gentle roll of hips and quiet pants into each others skin; but you can feel him twitch inside your walls and you know what he needs.

"Take me Norman, fuck me as hard and wild as you wish. Punish me for making you wait."

You hear the build up of air in his lungs push out in a fierce growl; he's moving before you have time to hold on, falling forwards on his knees, trapping you in his bound arms, pinned against the floor. He bucks and thrusts with no rhythm, he's too far gone to make this last. His hands although tied still find a way to grasp into your hair as he dips his head to clamp his hungry mouth around your breast; he's biting and sucking like it's his last meal, not that you're complaining.

From the angle your head rests on his shoulder, you get a beautiful view of his ass; flexing and clenching as he grinds down into you. His spine arches and curves, every muscle working beneath his skin to give you the best climax of your life.

He's mumbling incoherent words into your chest between flicks of his tongue on your nipples, hands pulling desperately in your curls. He moans loud with no shame; rough, strained cries of pleasure as his hips snap back and forth, his dick pulsing and throbbing inside you. He's an animal in every sense of the word.

"Come for me darlin'. Mark me and fill me."

The wisps of his beard trail from your breast to collarbone, followed by the delicious pain of his teeth locking onto skin and sinking in hard. You want the pain, you want the mark; your his and only his, forever.

He moves faster, harder, more frantically. His stomach flush against yours, his dick stoking inside and his abdomen stroking your belly; the perfect duo.

You anticipate his orgasm more than your own, and anyone would think you insane for that; but the euphoria that washes over his face and the long guttural groan that falls from his mouth is like a work of art. He floods your body with his seed, his thighs tremble and give way as he collapses onto you, panting heavily.

"Norman."

He regains his breath before sliding further up your body, untangling his fingers from your hair to run down your cheek. His mouth closes in on yours, lips wet and breath hot; his tongue slips lazily between your teeth to toy with your own tongue; he hums happily against your mouth.

The afterglow is beautiful, to see him crumble before your eyes and then see his pupils come back into focus; to feel his warm skin slicked against yours as he presses his body as close as possible so he can feel every part of you.

You wonder how anyone could ever tire of this man, how anyone could walk away from him; now he's yours, you know you'll never be able to say goodbye, he's captivating, breathtaking.

The way he makes you feel, he's made you appreciate the smallest things; he's taken care of you, respected you and shown you beauty in even the darkest things.

He doesn't pray, as far as you know; but he knows otherwise, as he watches you sleep peacefully, he prays that when he wakes in the morning you'll still be by his side.


End file.
